


The Spring Fair

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Jonsa Spring Challenge, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Teasing, sexy pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Returning to Winterfell in spring was a great choice indeed. For both Jon and Sansa.





	The Spring Fair

**Author's Note:**

> One shot promo drabble for Jonsa Spring Challenge.

Sansa blinked again. Surely she must be dreaming. Or in another alternate universe.  _Of all people_ , she thought.

“Jon? Jon Snow?”

The head of messy jet black curls spun around. Beyond her control and knowing, Sansa almost let out a little squeal, and an excited grin that was becoming wider by the second.

“Sansa? Oh my, it is you!”

“Yes it is! Well… Jon I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you?”

Jon smiled, running his hand too smooth down his curls, unconsciously - before reaching out to Sansa, swiftly pulling her in an embrace.

_Oh my, Jon Snow.._

“I’m doing great, fancy seeing you here, Sansa. Never thought I’d see anyone I know here. You.. you look great.”

Sansa blushed, flustered as she reluctantly parted from his arms, hoping Jon wouldn’t notice.

“Well, I took some time off work and thought I’d come visit during the Spring Fair. A sabbatical would do anyone good, I guess. Gosh, the fair, I never missed it, growing up.”

Jon nodded, chuckling at the memory. How could he forget, the Spring Fair and the Easter egg hunt he and the Stark kids used to go to, growing up in the North.  _Her red hair still shines like copper in the sun_ , he noticed.

“So what are you up to now, Jon? So you still live here?”

“Well, funny you should ask, I was actually here looking at some houses. I figured I’d move back, since I’m starting work here. Well, soon enough, let’s see how it goes,” Jon explained sheepishly, not sure why he was telling all of this to Sansa, of all people. _You fool. Stop talking._

“Oh that’s just lovely, Jon. I hope it all works out well, for you. I don’t know why I ever left this town, nothing compares to being back here,” Sansa reflected wistfully, her voice drifting off as her mind wandered to a much simpler time, once not too long ago. It was as beautiful as she remembered.

“I know what you mean. We never should have left Winterfell.”

Sansa could only manage a small smile at that bit of truth.  _Yes, I never should have left home._

“Well, I suppose I won’t be holding you back now, you must be busy. So, see you around? Keep in touch.”

“Of- of course.” Jon fumbled slightly, not knowing what more to say and only nodded while holding out his arms again for a parting hug. His heart tugged in reluctance but Jon was no Casanova. Plus, this was Sansa Stark - his number one childhood crush, and if his heart skipping a beat moments ago meant anything, she was very much his number one crush, still.  _Dammit Jon, why? Keep it together._

Sansa pulled away again and glanced down shyly, before stepping away to wave goodbye.

_Stop her, stop her right now.._

“Actually, Sansa.. I do have time right now. I mean, if you’re not busy of course, we should grab a coffee. And catch up? I mean, it’s been so long, and it’s nice-”

“Yes! Y-yes.. I-I’m free right now. Nothing on at all. I mean, you’re right of course. We absolutely have to catch up. Been too long, right?” Sansa agreed, immediately stopping in her tracks, as soon as the words tumbled past her lips.  _Oh my god, you silly girl. What are you doing?_

Jon was stunned. _Yes, finally. After all these years._

* * *

It wasn’t what she thought it would be, a photography business and an art studio in the middle of suburbia. Jon Snow the artist - who knew?

Sansa found a potter’s wheel seated by the window. There were marks of recent use, though there weren’t any pottery around the studio that she noticed. Sansa wasn’t much of an artist, she was more of a crafter, probably enjoyed sewing more than making actual art.  _Well, wouldn’t hurt to pretend and try_ , she thought, giggling as she sat on a stool before the wheel.

“You’ll need some clay for that.” Sansa sat up with a start, turning around to see a half naked Jon smiling down at her. “How long have you been standing there? I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop but you were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“How can I sleep when you’re not next to me? I missed you.”

Sansa blushed. Indeed, the night had offered too little sleep. For both of them.

“So, nice studio, Jon Snow. Who would’ve thought,” Sansa teased.

Jon smiled. “Appearances can be deceiving. So, pottery huh? Come, I’ll show you how it’s done,” Jon walked towards her and pulled up close to her.

“Oh, I’d rather watch you do this. I don’t think I’m any good.”

Jon shook his head and plopped a good chunk of dark clay from a covered tub on to the wheel. “Don’t be silly, anyone can do this. You just need a good teacher.”

Sansa laughed. “And you’re my teacher, are you? Can’t say no to that.”

Jon took her hands in his and placed them on the slightly stiff but damp clay. Sansa chuckled at the fact that she was having a pottery lesson with Jon Snow. 

“And now, you just follow my hands like this,” Jon instructed as he poured water onto the mound and sliding his hands over her fingers. Sansa took in a deep breath, it wasn’t a lesson at all, that she was sure of. His raspy voice in her ears as he leaned in from behind, his hands expertly gliding against hers, the way their fingers interlaced, moulding the clay as the wheel turned.  _This_ , was foreplay.  _Stop looking at his lips, you naughty girl. You just had him, don’t be greedy._

“Is this how you teach your students pottery?” Sansa teased, her voice almost a breathy whisper. Jon paused and turned to her with a smug lopsided grin, his eyes dark and hungry.  _Again._

“I’m a photographer and a painter. Not a potter. And even if I was… I guess you’re my first student,“ Jon said, his dark grey eyes fixated on her. Sansa couldn’t look away.

“And my only one.”


End file.
